fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Warren (Mystery of the Emblem)
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 2: Rebellion at Macedon |class =Hunter |mirage = |voiceby = }} Warren (Wollen in Fire Emblem Museum) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and its remake. He is a hunter from Macedon who joined with the rebel army to earn gold. He is informed by Catria of the reasons behind Rucke's coup against Minerva and he offers to join Marth's army. When the war is won, he returns to Macedon and continues living as a hunter. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |50% |50% |10% |20% |20% |20% |3% |} Promotion Gains Overall Other than Castor, Warren is the only playable Hunter in Book 2 of ''Mystery of the Emblem. You obtain both Hunters quite early in the game (Chapter 2 for Warren and Chapter 4 for Castor), meaning that deciding between the two comes mostly down to stats rather than recruitment timing. Unfortunately, Warren is clearly the inferior choice and there is almost no reason to pick him over Castor. Taking his starting level and stats into account, if you get him to the same level as Castor by Chapter 4, he will likely wind up statistically equal or inferior in everything but HP. His growth rates are very similar to Castor's save for one important difference: Warren has 10% Speed growth whereas Castor has 40%. This can be partially remedied by either giving him Starsphere Shards that increase Speed growth rates(preferably Aquarius, Libra, or Sagittarius), or giving him a Speed Ring or two. While most characters in Book 2 already have sufficient Speed growth to cap or nearly cap Speed by the late game, it may not be worth sacrificing some extra Speed gains for your more potent units in an attempt to simply fix Warren into being as good as Castor. Unless you really like Warren and want to use him in particular, Castor is the superior choice that doesn't require the extra help that Warren does. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |60% |0% |60% |40% |40% |30% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *None Supported by *Kris *Catria Overall Warren's Speed growth as a Hunter is four times better than it was in the original Mystery of the Emblem. As a result, his primary weakness was eliminated and he makes for a much more formidable unit. Upon Promotion into a Horseman, he gains the ability to use swords, allowing him to fight at close range if needed. It may prudent to reclass him into a sword, axe, or lance class much earlier in order to build a more well rounded overall weapon rank as the bow-toting General, Warrior, or Horseman. Following General or Warrior progression paths will grant him with higher growth rates compared to Horseman progression in all areas but speed. When compared to the other Hunter in the game, Castor, Warren will likely end up with higher stats in everything except magic and resistance where it will be identical. This is a negligible difference, as magic is not needed by Hunters and resistance gain is rare and often ends up as 3 or lower if promoted. Ending New Mystery of the Emblem Macedonian Hunter "Warren returned to Macedon and became a hunter once more, living peacefully in the forest." Trivia *Warren is one of the potential love interests for Kris (Female) along with Wolf, Gordin, Horace, and Jeorge. *Warren's portrait in Shin Monsho No Nazo is similar to Darros' portrait from the same game. Etymology The name "Warren" is derived from the Old French warenne. Gallery File:Warren-1.jpg|Warren as he appears in the TCG. File:WarrenHorsemanTCG.jpg|Warren appears as a Horseman in the TCG. File:Warren.gif|Warren as he appeared in Mystery of the Emblem. File:WarrenDS.png|Warren as he appeared in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters